


SONGVIDEO: Even In Death

by Rhianne



Series: The Evanescence Series [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Sentinel Too, Gen, M/M, Slash, Songvideo, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fountain. A songvideo set to Evanescence's "Even In Death".</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Even In Death

[Even In Death - A Sentinel songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/TS_Even_In_Death_by_Rhianne.WMV)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Even In Death, by Evanescence**

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me_

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

_People die, but real love is forever.  
_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
